


You Asked For It

by Calyx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Clubbing, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyx/pseuds/Calyx
Summary: Where Stiles is in a mood and breaks all the rules to satisfy his hunger





	You Asked For It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I've been absent for a while so I'm kind of rusty. I'll only post the next chapter if you guys enjoy it,and if you did please let me know. <33  
> ~C

Stiles was in a mood. Not just any mood,a mood for a good, deep-dick fucking that will leave him breathless and aching. He craved it. Craved the sweet torture of each stroke. The way each muscle would tense at each nibble on his throat. The white-hot bliss of the orgasm and not to forget almost passing out. Oh,he wanted it. But,as a sub,he had to be naughty to get it. Really,really naughty.

"I'm going out!!", Stiles threw over his shoulder as he adjusted his leather bomber jacket.  
"where to?",replied Derek,obviously intrigued as Stiles never went out. Especially at this time.   
"Uhhhh,I'm going out for a drink. Or seven." ,he added that last part knowing fully well he wasn't allowed to drink more than 3 drinks if he went out on his own.   
"Alone?!", Derek asked,startled. Mind reeling because Stiles knew the fucking rules and he was skating on thin ice.  
" No no. I'm gonna be with Jackson this time around. To catch up and whatever",whimsically gesturing his hand, trying to downplay the whole situation.   
"Jackson? The guy that keep trying to fuck you? That disrespectful little poot that's always touching you? Even with me around?!" At this point,Derek is seething. Stiles is forgoing everything thing they've discussed before. He's testing the waters here. Derek can only wonder why.  
"Yup,ding ding diiinngg!!! And he wins first prize!! Remind me to text you the trophy emoji later alright? I love you,later!!" And with that Stiles is out the door as a sleek car that closely resembles a toy pulls up. Suicide doors up,Stiles in,vroom and they're gone. Derek will be damned if he doesn't keep an eye on Jackson. He switches off the television, colours disappearing and grabs the car keys. Its gonna be a wild night.

They pull up to the club. A bright neon mess that smells like bodies and sexual frustration.   
"Do you hear that?!", Jackson yells over the pounding of the music.  
" Besides the fact that this bass is infiltrating my fucking veins,what?"Stiles responds.  
"It's the dancefloor babe,its calling my name. And I'm not one to disappoint",Jackson croons,sly grin on his devilish facial features. Stiles knows Derek is close. He also knows he's playing with fire.   
" Let's dance pretty boy",Stiles whispers in Jackson's ears. He slides Jackson's hands to his hips. And in the corner of his eyes, he sees Derek walking towards them....

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it!! Again,please don't forget to leave Kudos and tell me what you think !! Next chapter by Monday if feedback is good. <33  
> ~C


End file.
